


Home is wherever I'm with you

by darlingweweremadeforlove



Series: Kid Ficlets [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic, House Hunting, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingweweremadeforlove/pseuds/darlingweweremadeforlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis take their three young kids house hunting.</p><p>Title from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is wherever I'm with you

 

 

"Go see new house today Papa?" Three year old Ethan asked as Harry tugged his socks on to his feet. "Yes we are Eth." He replied "Are you excited to see this house?" He asked. Ethan gave him a big smile, his eyes crinkling just as Louis' did when he was truly happy. "Yeah! Wanna move to a big house with a pool and a big big playground!" He replied, squirming in his seat on the couch. "A big big playground eh?" Harry said grinning and doing up the Velcro on his son's shoes "Yeah! With lots and lots of swings and slides and even monkey bars! I can swing on the monkey bars by myself you know. I did them all on my own at the park with Daddy." He agreed, looking very pleased with his newly learned skill.

 

Harry gave Ethan a high five before doing up his other shoe. "All ready to go big guy." He said. "Just got to wait for Daddy and the girls." In addition to Ethan Louis and Harry had recently welcomed twin girls, Nora and Emilie. "Daddy's taking forever with them." Ethan complained. "Well there's two of them and only one of him. Why don't we go up there and help him?" Harry said, bending down and scooping Ethan up from couch. "C'mon big guy, let’s go help daddy." He said throwing a giggling Ethan over his shoulder and walking upstairs to the nursery.

 

Once inside the nursery Harry let Ethan down on the floor. "Morning babe." He said, giving Lou a peck on the cheek. "Morning love." Louis said smiling. "Just about ready with Emilie. Mind dressing Nora for me. Her outfit is on the dresser." Harry walked over to Nora's cot and picked her up. "Good morning princess." He said, kissing her on the forehead. He laid her down on the changing table and changed her from her sleeper into a pink romper to match her sister's.

 

"Want to help put on Nora's sock?" He asked Ethan who was standing in the doorway and chewing on his finger. "Yeah!" He said excitedly and ran over to Harry. Harry lifted him up on to the changing table next to Nora. "Be careful with her now. She's still little." He said, handing him one of her ruffled socks. Ethan gently pulled the sock onto his sister's foot. Harry rotated the sock around so that it fit the way it should. "Excellent job buddy." He said to Ethan who was looking very pleased with himself. Together they put Nora's other sock and when they were done Ethan gave her a kiss on the forehead and Harry lifted him down off of the changing table. "All done." Harry said, picking Nora up. "All done here too." Louis said next to him. "Diaper bag is packed and we've got three beautifully dressed kids and one beautifully dressed husband." He added. "Make that two beautifully dressed husbands." He said kissing Louis on the nose. "You look gorgeous Lou." He whispered. "You too H." Louis whispered back before turning to Ethan. "Want to help Papa and I by carrying the diaper bag?" He asked him. Of course Ethan wanted to and Louis bent down to put the diaper bag on his shoulder. He needed a little help going down the stairs and out into the car as the strap was a little too long for him but they made it out to the car anyways.

 

Ethan clambered into his car seat and before either Louis or Harry could reach over to buckle him in he insisted that he could do it on his own. He did his top buckle up perfectly but needed a little help with the bottom one. Both Louis and Harry gave him high fives and buckled the twins into their car seats.

 

When everyone was strapped in Harry climbed in the driver's side and Louis into the passenger. When they were both buckled Louis looked into the backseat. "Everyone ready?" He asked and Ethan gave him two thumbs up as Harry pulled out of their parking spot.

 

Forty-five minutes later the Tomlinsons arrived at the place that their realtor had asked for them to meet at. Louis turned back to wake a half sleeping Ethan "What do you think bud. Is this house big enough for you?" He asked. "Mmmhmm." Ethan muttered sleepily. Harry popped open the trunk to take out the diaper bag and carriers for the girls. They decided it would be a much easier way to carry them around the house then lugging around their bulky car seats. Louis opened the door and Ethan crawled out under Nora's car seat. Louis stuck out his hand and Ethan grabbed on to it so that he could jump out of the car. "Go wait on the sidewalk." Louis said to his son who ran over to the sidewalk and stared in awe at the house. "It's so big!" He exclaimed.

 

Louis strapped the carrier on over his shoulders and lifted Nora in while Harry did the same with Emilie. With one last check in the diaper bag Louis locked up the car and the pair went to join their son on the sidewalk.

 

The house in fact was huge. With a massive backyard complete with a pool and plenty of space for a play set for Ethan. "Hold mine or Daddy's hand." Harry asked Ethan and Ethan grabbed hold of both of his fathers' outstretched hands. The family walked up to the porch where their realtor Debbie was waiting with the keys to the home "Good morning everyone." She said, giving a smile to the family before unlocking the door and showing them in.

 

They walked through the large entrance hall and family room and into the kitchen which overlooked the fenced in backyard and pool. "We're going to have to put a fence around that pool." Louis said. Looking down at Ethan. "He'd get right in there if we'd let him." Harry agreed. They moved on to the dining room and office which they decided could easily be converted into a playroom for the kids. They got a quick peek at the finished basement and laundry room before heading upstairs. They passed by four large bedrooms. Perfect for each of the kids to have a room of his or her own. Plus room for one more. Which Harry was quick to point out to Louis before he was reminded that they just had the girls and were busy enough as it was. "Someday." Louis assured him after they had moved on to look at the bathrooms and finally on to the master bedroom.

 

The room was large and had a gorgeous bay window with a great view of the hills beyond the property. After walking around the room Harry and Louis decided that it would fit all of their bedroom furniture well plus the girls’ bassinets until they got old enough to sleep in their own nursery at night.

 

After agreeing on how much they loved the bedroom the family moved into the outside area when Ethan automatically ran to sit near the pool. "Not too close." Louis warned him and went to go stand by him to make sure that he wouldn't fall in. The realtor and Harry then went around to the side of the house to see the patio and grilling area as well as the acre of surrounding property. "Ethan will love having a play set here." Harry commented when they reached a large patch of grass without too many trees. "Great views at night too." Debbie added. "You can really see the stars out here. Something I bet you don't get to see too much of in London." She said. "Definitely not, can't remember the last time we had a clear night back home." Harry agreed.

 

Once they toured the rest of the property they met back up with Louis and Ethan. "What do you think of everything else?" Louis asked Harry. "It's amazing. I could really see us raising our family here." He breathed.

 

Debbie took Louis around the rest of the property while Harry took his run watching over Ethan. "What do you think Eth?" He asked him. "It's good." He said quickly. "Do you want to live here?" Harry asked. "I really really want to live here. I want to swim in the pool every day and sleep in my big big room." He said. "Daddy and I have to talk about it tonight. But it looks like we might come to live here." Harry said grinning. "Yay!" Ethan shouted and Harry grinned even bigger.

 

When Louis returned from his tour he said "I can see why you love it. Ethan obviously loves it here. And it's just perfect H. I can see us raising our kids here too." Harry grinned and kissed him. "We'll talk about it tonight then?" He said in a loud whisper and Louis nodded yes.

 

They thanked Debbie and promised that they would be in touch very soon before loading the kids into the car and driving back home. Holding hands and talking excitedly about the house.

 

When they got back everyone was sound asleep and rather then waking him Harry carried Ethan up to his room and laid him in his bed before returning to help with the twins.

 

That night after the kids had gone to bed Harry and Louis sat down on the couch watching movies for a bit before heading up themselves. Once they were in bed they talked about the house for a while before agreeing that they had to have that house and before they fell asleep they promised to call Debbie to make an offer first thing in the morning.

 

Three weeks later Harry had just finished loading their last box into the moving truck when he came back in to join Louis in the living room. "Are you sad to leave Boo?" He asked, slotting himself up against Louis back and resting his head on Louis shoulder. "A bit." Louis admitted. "It's where we Ethan and the girls home to. And our first place as a married couple. So yeah, I'm going to miss this place." He said quietly and Harry pressed a kiss to his neck. "Me too love, but think of all the memories we'll have in our new home." He whispered. "Maybe we'll even get that dog that Ethan's been asking for ever since he could talk." He said with a laugh. Louis gave a watery chuckle and turned his head to place a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "You're right H." He said and straightened up causing Harry to stand up properly. Louis pulled Harry into a tight squeeze "Heck we could get the boy a horse if he wanted it. What with all of that room." He pointed out earning a laugh from Harry. Louis nuzzled into his neck and whispered a muffled "I love you." and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Love you too Boo." Harry said rubbing his back.

 

Louis locked up the house for the last time and together he and Harry loaded the kids into the car. Harry pulled out of their parking space one last time and they all waved goodbye to the house they had called a home for the past six years.


End file.
